mirandabbcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dinner Party
The Dinner Party is the third episode of Series 3. It was broadcasted on Monday 7th January 2013, 9pm. Synopsis First by looking after a toddler, but the soft play centre is too much of a lure and she gets stuck in a kids' tunnel. Then, by hosting a dinner party for eight. It ends in inevitable chaos Plot The Dinner Party is the third episode of the new series, focuses on Miranda’s relationship with Mike . Miranda finds it hard to be her true self when she is with her new beau. She believes he will not accept her if he discovers she has friends made out of fruit and butter-squash, so instead she tries to appear sophisticated. She even buys a pashmina which takes her new-found sophistication to the next level. With determination she tries to keep cool and show Mike that she can be dignified. As she announces “Operation Maintain Dignity” is in operation! Miranda’s washing machine breaks and she is forced to wear a skirt. Wait, it gets worse. Shortly after she complains that her underwear is uncomfortable because she washed them in the dishwasher. So… she decides to go commando. Wait, I know it’s hard to imagine but it can get worse. Miranda leaves the safety of her shop and goes outside. Upon entering the cafe, she finds Rose with Gary, who is filling out urgent loan applications, which are because he is buying the restuarant. Because of this, he cannot babysit for Chris and Allison. Being the new mature adult that she is, she offers to babysit. Chris and Allison are desperate, so they agree, and Miranda is sent off to a soft play centre. While playing in the centre, she gets stuck and injuries her back which forces her to go to an osteopath. At the osteopath, she forgets that she is not waering any pants and uses the paper on the counter to make a nappy. Throughout the session, she makes various comments such as "we'll have to get engaged after this, Sir," and "Did we just consume our engagement?" During the final stretch, she farts and blows out a candle. During the next day with Stevie, she explains the mishaps of the previous day, to which Stevie throws down the 'It's time to grow up and do without Mummy gauntlet." Miranda agrees, and Mike enters the shop. He explains that his father would like to meet Miranda, and after some hesitation, she agrees, and offers to host a dinner party. She does this partially to prove to Stevie that she is a mature adult and can cope with being in a mature reationshipp. She also adds that if Stevie can find a boyfriend by that night, she can come. Miranda ‘attempts’ to cook but after failing to save her kitchen from complete and utter destruction, she retreats to M&S and gathers supplies. Stevie shows up to the dinner party with a Traffic Warden (Norman) and Gary and Rose are forced to baby-sit during the dinner party. When Mike’s father arrives, things become tense, and to Miranda’s horror she realises that he is the osteopath who treated her at the ill fated appointment. The dinner party begins and Mike’s father, Valerie continuously puts everyone at the on edge with his cold comments. Thankfully, Penny sticks up for Miranda against Valerie but even with Penny on her side the dinner party struggles to succeed. Finally, with no option left, Miranda reveals to Mike and the others about her true nature. Rose states that Gary must be glad his thing with Miranda is over, and Gary says he is not, then breaks up with Rose. After Valerie clearly states he is leaving, Mike retaliates and says that he is staying, to Miranda's surprise. Mike tells Miranda about how he was worried Miranda wasn't who he thought she was, because he was falling in love with her. However, he then confesses that he has fallen in love with her. This could almost be a perfect moment but Gary stands unhappily in the background. Miranda and Mike then kiss, and have a foam fight.